General Guidelines
Welcome to the UnderPRIN Wiki Guideline '''page for all editors and contributors! The purpose of this page is to help new editors and contibutors get started on improving and adding information in this wiki; also to setup a standard guideline for current editors as reference. ''Note by RainofShadows: This page is subject to change in the future.'' Rules Please read and follow to the rules. Since anyone can edit any of the pages on this wiki, rules are necessary to make sure that there should '''not be any irrelevant statements (Ex: "This character is so dumb" on a page), misleading information in any shape or form, and conflicts with any users present in this wiki (if there are any). Here are the following rules: *'READ' the Character and Chapter Pages before you start editing and/or adding a page! You must understand how it is formatted. (This is not mandatory if you know the format.) *'No profanity in any pages of the wiki and comments'. Keep the page formal and appropriate for the readers. * Put the images in .PNG format. It makes the images look nicer. *'Avoid adding speculation or unconfirmed information in the character biographies'. **There is an exception to this rule: ***Place speculation or unconfirmed information in the comments section. *'Avoid using slang in the character biographies and chapter summaries'. **Try to avoid informal words when editing a page as it may give misleading context as a whole. **Another reason for that is because there are readers who aren't native in English, thus doesn't understand what it means. *'Don't hesitate to type any information that you believe is brief.' Someone would help edit it for you. Grammar Usage If you are unsure about your grammar, don't worry, this section is here to assist you about proper grammar. This section, in a way, can be used to help improve your grammar and character analysis skills. So here is the grammar guidelines, for editors and contributor alike, that this wiki is looking for. *When typing a biography or a summary, it must be written in present tense whenever an action is performed. Reason is because everytime someone reads a story, the story is alive as they read it. No matter how many times a story is read repeatedly, the actions and events are happening in real time. **You can ONLY type it in past tense if an event is described in a flashback or history that happened prior to the story. *Type the character biography and summary in Third Person point-of-view when making a character analysis or summary. *Whenever there is a number or quantity mentioned in a sentence, type the number by word. **The only exception when the number or quantity is over one hundred. *'Periods goes after a quotation mark' everytime when you quote a statement from a character. **Punctuation marks like questions, exclamations, and commas goes inside the quotation mark. *'Contraction and posessive are ''not the same'; both have different meaning. *'Its''' is a possessive for a object. *'It's' is the contraction of "it is" in a sentence. *Be careful when placing an apostrophe of a singular or plural noun(s) in a sentence. **For a singular possesive noun, place the apostrophe before the inserted "s" to indicate the ownership of a thing or person. **For a plural possesive noun, place the apostrophe after the inserted "s". **When two or more people own the same item, place the apostrophe after the "s" of the last named person. **If two or more people own different objects in a sentence, place the apostrophes after the "s" of every name. *Try to avoid Comma Splice or Run-on Sentences (Comma Splice uses a comma to join two clause with no appropriate conjuction). **Here are the ways you can fix a run-on or comma splice: **Separate the clauses by creating them into two different sentences. **Use a semi-colon instead of a coma. **Add a coordinating conjunction; and, but, for, yet, nor, or so after the comma. **Add a subordinating conjunction; after, although, before, unless, as, because, even though, if, since, until, when, or while before the comma. **Use a semi-colon and add a transitional word; however, moreover, on the other hand, nevertheless, instead, also, therefore, consequently, otherwise, as a result.